jonah and  kelly
by Kokoro len
Summary: an awesome story


Jonah and Cassie were boyfriend and girl friend they loved each other so much but Jonah had a secret he was a vampire and he has too suck the goirls blood

to become a teenage vampire with full

who had to suck Cassie blood to become a teenaged vampire with full powers but he doesn't want to suck her blood because he knows Cassie will turn in to a vampire and her good heart will turn bad so he decided not to suck her blood but that means his fate is unclear he will either die or be sent away to the city of black holes.

He tells Cassie and she says you must suck my blood no said Jonah I will not risk losing you even if it means sacrificing myself so that you can stay as good hearted as you are but Jonah I said Cassie no buts my decision is final said Jonah taking Cassie in his arms and hugging her he could feel her tears felling on to his t shirt and his face turn white and his hands felt cold around her Cassie said Jonah when will you know what's going to happen to you Jonah said a letter will come in a couple of weeks and he let go of Cassie and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said I must go now and he left the house.

That night Jonah and Cassie both dream about walking on a sandy beach hand in hand with the stars shining in the sky Jonah said hey let's make a wish on a star so they both closed their eyes and made the same wish on the star then suddenly snow started falling from the sky and it made a heart shape that came around Jonah and Cassie and lifted them in to the sky and Jonah said would you like to dance my lovely girl and Cassie said yes of course my vampire boy so they took each other hands and started dancing around in circles in the heart.

Then it was morning and Jonah went round to Cassie and knocked on the door and Cassie open the door and Jonah said it's such a nice morning lets go for a walk in the park and Cassie said that would be lovely and she took hold of Jonahs arm and they started walking to the park that was just over the road when they got there Jonah picked up a flower a give it to Cassie and Cassie kissed him on the cheek and Jonah smiled and Cassie smiled then they see person in front of them and Jonah says Aden what are you doing here and Aden says I have come to see how you are doing my brother Jonah and I see you have a girl friend yes I do Cassie this is Aden my brother please to meet u Aden no the pleasure is mine Cassie said Aden with a smile on his face and Jonah had a feeling that Aden was up to something so Jonah said well we must be going now bye brother and Cassie said bye Aden and they started walking off Aden stood there without saying a single word watching them until they were out the gate of park then he said Chad you can come out of the bushes now they are gone and Chad rolled out of the bushes and stand up and Aden said did you get the picture of them and Chad said yes I did master Aden and he gave it to him and Aden looked at it and said Jonah Looks like your world will be crumbling down when I have finished with it and they disappeared in to the night. Mean while Cassie and Jonah were at Cassie house watching a film together and Jonah put his arm around Cassie and said I love you and never forget that and Cassie said I love you too I will never forget and Jonah smiled and they lend forward and kissed each other then they carried on watching the film about two hours later the film had finished and Cassie and Jonah were both on the floor holding hands and fast asleep and they started to dreaming Cassie dream about her and Jonah in a field of black roses and Jonah dream about being a human and so that he and Cassie could live happily.

But then Jonah dream turn into a night mare and he started to toss and turn in his sleep because Aden had just sneaked in to the house and sprinkled night mare dust over Jonah and Cassie and then Aden transported himself in to their night mare and he saw Jonah and Cassie standing there holding hands and he said Jonah and Cassie I'm so glad you are here and he smiled and Jonah said why have you brought us here and Aden says I'm giving you choice suck Cassie blood or will sending you to the fares planet where you will be alone there forever and then he said I will let you talk two talk for a minute then I want your choice. So Jonah said to Cassie I don't want to get sent away but if I suck your blood then your heat may turn bad then Cassie said my heart will stay good I promise and then Aden said what is your choice and Jonah said I will suck Cassie blood and he moved the hair away from her neck and said close your eyes so Cassie did and then Jonah sinks his fangs in to her neck and sucked her blood gentle and Aden is watching with a surprise look he thought that Jonah would choose to be sent away but he choose to suck Cassie blood then Jonah stopped and said you can open your eyes now and Cassie did and Jonah said see you have fangs now and Cassie opened her mouth and saw the sparkling fangs and she smiled and Jonah smiled and then they hugged and Aden said looks like my trick worked to make you turn Cassie in to a vampire so that you two could be together forever and Jonah and Cassie both said thank you to Aden and then they wake up and they were all in Cassie house and Aden said well I must go now enjoy your life together bye and he disappeared then Jonah and Cassie kissed. the end


End file.
